Silver Wolf
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: On a night of the full moon, a girl awaits in a tower. She has been beaten, spat at, and mocked for something she can't control. Every night, she waits to be freed. Every night, she waits for a friend. Every night, she wonders when she will die. When she's released by Ciel unintentionally, she is greatful beyond words. And she'll do anything to make it up to him.
1. She Needs Freedom

Ciel walked out of the carriage and flinched as a cold wind hit his face. He adjusted his hat and waited for Sebastian. When said butler had got off of the carriage and walked up to him, he looked towards a small tower in the distance. He nodded to Sebastian, and they started to walk towards it. If it weren't for the light of the full moon, they would've been swallowed up in the darkness of the night.

"The queen wants me to 'put an end to a major threat'."

"Yes. She wants us to kill whatever that threat is."

"Strange. She doesn't normally resort to a death penalty."

Eventually, they got to the tower. A guard had looked up at them and tensed. He loomed over Ciel aggressively.

"Look, kid. This area's guarded for a reason. Go away!"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am here to put an end to a threat." he replied with authority in his voice.

The guard narrowed his eyes "...How do I know you're not lying?"

In response, Ciel shoved a letter into his hands. "Queen's. Orders."

The guard read the letter and sighed. "Sorry, sir. I figured you be a little-" his eyes swept over Ciel, "taller."

"Please let my master and I in." said Sebastian, knowingly butting in.

The guard flinched at the butler. "Wh-Where did you come from?" he shook his head. "No...it doesn't matter..."

He opened the door to the tower. "Follow me." He walked up a few stair steps, before stopping and turning to them.

"Hurry up. We don't have time to lose."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks before catching up to the guard.

"My name is John Applegate, and I am the guard of this place, if you haven't figured out already." He started to walk up the stairs again. "In case you're wondering, this tower is used to hold -ahem- supernatural beings."

"'Supernatural beings'? Like what?" asked Ciel.

Applegate shrugged. "You know- supernatural beings. Legendary beasts that only make appearences in stories or witness' accounts. Monsters."

"Interesting."

"Well, to be honest we rarely get any prisoners. We've just recently caught quite a foul beast."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to stick around to see it, that's all I know." He shivered. "The last guy that stuck around got killed-pretty brutally, I might add."

They cleared the last steps of the stairs and got to a door. Applegate fumbled with the keys and grabbed one. "I-I think this is the right one." He put it through the key hole and turned it. It unlocked with a clunk, and he shakily opened the door. "Sorry, this is my first time going here..."

They were greeted with a girl around Ciel's age. She was chained to the wall behind her. Her hair was extremely messy, her tattered dress hung off of her thin frame, and her amber eyes were emotionlessly staring off into space.

"Oh...you're the ones here to kill me, aren't you?" she asked, her voice weak.

Applegate looked shocked. "Y-You're the beast?"

She nodded weakly.

"There's no way..."

Ciel drew his pistol and put it to her forehead. "Queen's orders."

The girl smiled. "I know."

He was about to pull the trigger, but someone smacked the gun out of his hands.

"Get away from my mistress!" yowled a woman's voice. Ciel glanced behind him to see a pale woman with hair as black as a raven's. She pushed him out of the way and ran up to the 'beast'.

"Mistress! I finally found you!" she excalimed, hugging her.

"G-Get away from here, Myra." warned the girl.

Myra shook her head. "Never. I found the cure-"

"Seriously, GO!"

"Why-" she yelped as she was grabbed and thrown to the ground by Sebatian.

"You should learn not to touch my master."

Applegate blinked. "Wh-what the hell!"

The girl whimpered. "Please leave. I-I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Ciel glared at her. "Why should we?"

"I-I'm going to t-turn..."

"Turn...?"

"Run! Please!"

"There's no need. I have a cure!"

The girl flinched. "A-A cure?-ahh!" She shrieked in pain.

Myra ran past Sebastian and up to her. "Yes, a cure. Here-" Ciel pushed her. "Don't interupt my job!"

The girl was whimpering as a tail shot out of her lower back. Her canines were becoming more prominent, and her whimpers became inhuman.

"Oh m-my G-God!" yelped Applegate.

The girl's eyes squeezed shut and she looked down, unable to keep her head up anymore. Wolf ears grew out of her head. Her skin was slowly growing silver fur.

Ciel blinked. He picked up his pistol and aimed it at her head. Before he pulled the trigger, the pistol was sent flying out of his hands. Before he knew it, he was face to face with a huge, silver were-wolf.

She raised a paw to strike him, but thankfully, his butler grabbed him and leaped out of her paw's reach. The were-wolf burst out of her chains and rushed towards Applegate. He took out his rifle and fired it, but the attack had no effect on her. Just as her fangs closed around his neck, a black furred cat leaped at the beast's head with enough force to unbalance her aim.

Applegate backed up towards the door. "Run!"

Ciel looked at his butler. "Sebastian, this is an order: Stop that beast!"

Sebastian bowed."Yes, my lord." He rushed towards the were-wolf.

The black she-cat held on to the beast's head, her mouth carrying a necklace. She lost her grip and was thrown against the wall. The she-cat got up shakily and dashed for Sebastian.

Sebastian threw knives at the were-wolf, causing her to shriek in pain. The silver burned her flesh, causing wounds that were sure to scar. The she cat leaped onto his shoulder and thrust the necklace into his face. He got the message and took the necklace.

Applegate grabbed Ciel. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wha-"

Before he could react, Applegate was carrying Ciel away.

Sebastian quickly jumped on top of the were-wolf and put the necklace around her muzzle. The beast howled and tried to shake him off, but with a flick of his wrists, the necklace was around her neck. She howled as she started to turn back to normal. Sebastian leaped off of her and watched as the beast got smaller.

And smaller...

And smaller...

And smaller...

Until she was normal. The girl collapsed to the ground, panting. The black cat ran towards her, nuzzling her.

"Hehehe...hehe...heh..." The girl's eyes closed, the world around her becoming black.

Sebastian looked at the two, almost pitying them. The girl was splayed out on the ground, barely breathing, while the cat was trying to wake her up by licking her eyelids. The cat turned her head to plead with her eyes, only to see that Sebastian was gone. She was all alone.

* * *

Sebastian tapped Applegate's shoulder. "I would like you to let go of my master, Mr. Applegate."

"O-Oh. Sorry." He put down Ciel.

"Finally, you put me down." Growled Ciel.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Since when did you think I was going to get hurt?"

"Since that beast attacked us." He shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't call her a beast. Poor thing..."

"Is she dead, Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"The last I saw of her, she was breathing," Sebastian replied.

"She is supposed to be dead, Sebastian. You disobeyed me."

"You simpily ordered me to stop the beast. So I gave her the 'cure' that was avaible."

"...So she's normal again?"

"Not quite." He looked at the night sky, deep in thought. "The 'cure' that I gave her was called Wolfstone. It is a kind of stone that prevent were-wolves from transforming. However, the stone can only have one 'master'. It only works on the first person it's given to."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "So, it must be incredibly rare."

"Yes, it is. As a plus, it doesn't completely stop the were-wolf from transforming. It just gives them the will to transform into it whenever they so choose."

Applegate blinked. "Oh, I see."

Ciel turned to the red haired guard. "...You're still here?"

"Yes, I am."

"I belive our work here is done, Sebastian. Let's go."

Applegate smiled and waved as the twosome walked towards their carriage.

"Oh, and Applegate," called Ciel, "you might want to clean up the tower. It's very dirty."

"Oh...Yes, sir. I will."

And with that, they got into their carriage and rode off into the night.

* * *

**OCC: I hope you guys like this new story~!**

**I'm kinda new to the Black Butler fandom. Meaning that I've watched the whole first season and a few episodes of the second one. No, I have not read the manga. But I wish to~!**

**I apoligize in advance for any OOCness that appears in this chapter, if there's any. It's hard for me to keep them in character. Please Review if you have any tips for me. Thank you~!**


	2. She Needs Help

Applegate traveled up the tower, deciding to check on the so called beast. He opened the door to find the young girl sprawled out on the floor next to the woman he saw earlier.

"...Is she dead?" he asked, slightly fearful.

Myra looked up. "No. She's scratched pretty badly, though."

Applegate knelt down next to the girl, his green eyes glistening with worry. He noticed three nasty scratches across her chest. They weren't deep, but they had what looked like a mixture between infection and a rash surrounding each mark. He remembered that the butler threw silver knives at her, and he felt as if more weight was added to his back. She needed medical attention. Right now.

"She needs help. I'll get my horse and-"

"We can't get public help."

He blinked. "Why? She _needs_ help."

Myra looked away. "I know. But she's well known for her 'crime' around here. People will no doubt recognize her."

"But, I don't have any medical training! I doubt you do, too."

She sighed. "I doubt she'll make it...if you haven't figured out, these wounds are pretty nasty to begin with-"

"You never know. She could live if she gets medical help."

"She has a fever. And she's malnourished." she looked at him with teary eyes. "She's not going to make it."

"Well, we need to at least bandage her wounds. Maybe putting some alchohol on it will help, too."

Myra felt like facepalming. "You said you had no medical training."

"...I'm not good in the medical field. I know a lot about it, but I'm too clumsy. I can't preform delicate procedues-"

"Just get some god damn alchohol and bandages. RIGHT NOW."

He nodded and quickly scrambled away to find some bandages and a bottle of alchohol.

Myra craddled the girl's head in her lap. "Oh...Luna. Please hold on." She brushed some hair from her forehead and rested her hand on her forehead. It was burning up. "Luna...how did we get into this mess...?"

"Hey, miss! I found some alchohol and bandages." He ran up to her and handed them to her.

"Oh, thank god...what do I do?" she asked, looking to him for instructions.

He blushed slightly. "I-um-rip some of the bandages off. Not much, just a small portion, 'kay?"

She almost protested, but decided not to. She had no clue how to do any of this, so she did as she was told.

"Now, pour some alchohol on it."

She opened the bottle of alchohol and poured it on the bandage, soaking it.

"_Notthatmuch_-oh, never mind. Squeeze the excess alchohol out of it, 'kay?"

She squeezed the soaked bandage until it wasn't completely soaked.

"What now?"

"Pat it onto the wounds. Do it _lightly_, or you could make it more infected."

She did as he said. Luna's body twitched as a reaction to the stinging, but she stayed unconsious.

"Now, get some more bandages. Wrap it around her tightly. I don't want to see her in more pain, but I don't want to get the wounds more infected."

She wrapped the bandages around her chest as tightly as she could. Luna's body twitched and squirmed more violently, but stayed unconsious.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"That's all we could do right now...unless if you wanna take a ride on my horse."

"...What..?"

His face went red. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Not in the -y'know- way. I meant it literaly."

"...Good. If you didn't, I would've tied you to a chair and kicked you down the stairs."

Applegate sighed. "...The only ones who can help are the Phantomhives."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No. They know her secret. And they can't refuse. She's dying, lady."

"Buisness people don't give a crap about her. They never have. They wouldn't care about leaving a girl to die, anyway."

"Yes, they would. 'Buisness people' wouldn't because it'll make them look bad. And since the Funtom Company sells toys, it'll make them look even worse to let a twelve year old die."

She gave him a hard stare. "She's thirteen."

"That doesn't matter! We need to get there as quick as possible."

"Do you even know how far the Phantomhive Residence is? There's no way we'll make it before she does."

"They just left. We might just catch them while we're riding."

"What if we don't?"

"Screw the 'what if's! She'll die if we keep losing time arguing about something pointless."

Applegate picked Luna up and ran to the exit. Sighing, Myra followed as quickly as she could.

When she caught up to the guard, he was already clumsily mounting his horse with Luna in his arms. She slipped out of his arms and started to fall. Suddenly, a black she-cat replaced the ground below the girl, softening her fall. The cat's shape quickly started to warp and shape into a human's figure. The 'cat' was now holding the unconsious body of Luna.

"L-Lady?" Choked out a shocked Applegate.

"I'll explain later," She got onto the horse as well. "And it's Myra. Myra Morphious."

"John Applegate." He introduced. "Myra, this is Homer the Horse. Homer, Myra, Myra, Homer." Said horse neighed in response.

"I think we should get going, Applewood. She's burning up."

"It's Apple_gate_. And yes, we should go." He took a deep breath.

"Homer! Forward!" he yelled, and Homer dashed forward. Myra yelped and quickly put one arm around Applegate's waist, one arm still cradling Luna. "Hold on, Luna...please."

* * *

Ciel was about to sleep until he heard the mansion door being pounded on. He groaned._ If Lau visits during the night one more time, I'm going to lose it._ He sat up in bed and waited for Sebastian to come.

* * *

Applegate pounded the door once more. "Please open, for the love of f***ing God!" He swore.

_Bloody Hell!_ Thought Myra._ Does every American swear this much?_ She cradled Luna lovingly. It was a miracle she was still breathing._ Oh, Luna. My mistress. My sister. The fact you're surviving is beyond me. _She laughed softly._ Maybe God's on our side, for once. Oh, wait. He doesn't exist._ She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the door of the mansion open. There stood the butler she saw earlier that night, with a polite smile on his face and a friendly expression.

"Oh, hello Mr. Applegate and Ms. Morphius." He noticed Luna in Myra's arms. "Please wait one moment. I need to speak with my master about this." With that, the door closed once again, leaving them out in the cold.

Myra blinked. "How the hell does he know my name...?"

Applegate shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room.

"Tell Lau to go away, Sebastian." Ciel said, tiredness causing his voice to sound weak.

"It isn't Lau, young master. It is Mr. Applegate and Ms. Morphius along with a horse and Luna. They look as if they want to heal Luna."

"Luna? Ms. Morphius? A _horse_?" he asked, starting to wake up.

"Luna is the young girl you attempted to kill, and Ms. Morphius is the woman who stopped you. And the horse was used as transportation."

"Why would they be here?"

"Probably to ask you for help of some kind."

"Tell them to leave. So far, they've caused nothing but trouble."

Sebastian leaned forward so that his lips were about an inch from Ciel's.

"Are you sure about that, young master?" He asked. His words would've felt more innocent if he weren't looking like he wanted to devour Ciel.

"Hmmm? What if I am?" He asked, faking innocence. They leaned closer, their lips about to touch.

"Oh, my! You poor things!" Erupted Mey-Rin's voice all of a sudden. So sudden was this voice, it caused even Sebastian to flinch slightly. "Come in, come in! I'll fix you up!"

Ciel sighed. "Well, dress me up, already. It's time to greet our 'guests'."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**OOC: A little cliff hanger. And a interuption of Sebaciel kisses. Aren't I evil? :3**

**To Mitty: Thank you~! I updated as quickly as I could, but I have school, so I worked on parts of this chapter each day since the first chapter was up. **

**Promocat: Thank you so much~!**

**To Kiara: Hallo und danke~! I hope you like this chapter. And it's ok. I make spelling mistakes all the time. And I'm from good old, burger loving, rifle hugging America. :3 And, yes, I'm trying to learn German. :3**

**To Phougn (please tell me I spelt that right :p): Thank you~! Even though I told you that a kajillion times at school. XD**

**To Pyro Bunny: Thank you~! I put alot of effort into that scene, and I changed it a billion times. XD**

**To Everyone: thank you. Thank You. THANK YOU~! You have no freaking IDEA how much this means to me~! I've been planning every scene carefully in my head, and to see you all Favorite and Follow and Review this story has made me so happy~! Like, to see so many reviews after it was first posted made me so hyper. I ran around my house squealing and telling my whole family, even my pets, what was happening~! My cat gave me a happy look, and my bird gave me a look that said "Go to hell." My hamsters and pet rat didn't really care. My family, except for one of my brothers (who gave me a mixture of bird and hamster-rat), were pretty damn happy for me~! Thank you again~!**


	3. She Needs to Sleep

"Put her on the couch. I'll fix her up!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Myra shrugged and did as she was told. She and Applegate were waiting outside a few minutes ago, and now they were finally inside the Phantomhive Manor, getting Luna well needed help.

Mey-Rin put her hand on Luna's forehead. "She's burning up!"

A strawberry blonde boy, who introduced himself as Finny, gave Mey-Rin a wet cloth. "Here."

"Thanks, Finny." She put the cloth on Luna's head.

"There." She stated, mostly to herself.

"Huh?"

A blonde man who had called himself Baldo looked at Mey-Rin. "What's up?"

She leaned close, examining her closely. "What happened here?" She asked, eyeing Luna's chest.

"Wolf attack," lied Myra, "Thank goodness that we rescued her before she got seriously injured."

Mey-Rin frowned. "Ouch. She's so young...poor thing."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Ciel and Sebastian entered the room.

"What are you doing, Mey-Rin?" Asked Ciel, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Y-Y-Young Master? I-um..."

Myra flinched. _Oh God. We're screwed._

Applegate gulped. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. We're f***ed!_

"Show the Morphiouses and Mr. Applegate to a guest room, Mey-Rin. Don't keep me waiting."

"Y-Yes, young master!" She exclaimed quickly, and picked Luna up. "Woah, she's light..."

Myra growled, causing Mey-Rin to flinch. "I'll carry her, thank you very much." She said, snatching Luna out of her hands.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Sure, ma'am."

Luna was laying on the bed, a blanket covering her injured body. Myra brushed her bangs off of her face.

Applegate put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Myra."

"How do you know?"

Applegate gave her a gentle smile. "She's been alive for a while. I mean, she has some nasty scratches, she's malnourished, and she's got a fever. Not to mention she's thirteen years old. Yet her breathing hasn't slowed down, nor has it shown any signs of slowing."

Myra smiled weakly. "You're right." Her smile got stronger. "She's going to be okay!"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked down the hallway.

"Do you think that woman...Myra, is it?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. That's her name."

"Do you think she and Luna had contracted?"

"...No. She's just a very loyal animal."

"...Animal?"

"Not exactly. She is a human who can transform into a cat. She must've been found by Luna's family while she was in her cat form. That could be the reason she's so loyal to her."

Ciel looked at him. "...How exactly do you know their names?"

Sebastian smiled. "A Phantomhive butler that doesn't know much isn't worth his salt."

Ciel stared at him blankly. "...Seriously. How do you know?"

"About three years ago, the Morphious family was suspected of being were-wolves. An angry mob came to the Morphious household and broke down the door. Her parents attacked the villagers, but were killed in the process. While that happened, Luna and Myra escaped the household. The villagers, not sure where they were, set fire to the house. Sometime after the house was burned to the ground, they found Luna."

"And they sent her to live her days in that tower."

"Precisely, young master."

They stopped at the guest room that held Luna and entered it.

* * *

Applegate turned to Ciel and Sebastian. "Thank you for letting us stay, sir."

"It was no problem, Applegate." _Accept for the fact you woke me up so late, _He added to himself bitterly.

His gaze fell upon Myra and Luna. Myra seemed to not notice them enter the room. She put her hand on Luna's forehead. Her eyes widened. "Her fever...it's going down!"

"That's great!" Exclaimed Applegate.

Ciel walked up to Luna and took a good look at her. "She definetly looks better than she was in the tower."

Luna breathed regularly. She seemed to be consious now.

Myra smiled and knelt beside the bed. "She's consious, I guess."

Ciel watched her breathe. "Seems like it."

Sebastian smiled. "Young master, what do you wish to do with our guests now?"

Ciel yawned. "...We'll let them stay the night. I'll decide what to do with them in the morning."

"Very good, young master."

"Show them to the other guest rooms, Sebastian. This is an order."

He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Myra smiled. "That won't be necessary for me, Sir. I'll sleep next to her."

Ciel cocked his head. "Hmmm?" _Is she like...me and Sebastian?_

She morphed into her cat form. She meowed as if saying 'good night', and she leaped onto the bed next to Luna.

"Oh...fine. You may sleep next to her, Ms. Morphius." He turned to Applegate and Sebastian.

"Show him to another guest room, Sebastian."

"W-Wait, what about my horse?"

"Don't worry about him. I took care of it." Answered Sebastian. "This way, Sir."

Ciel sighed. _Finally, I can get some sleep._

* * *

**OCC: Guess What? Another chapter! **

**To Mitty: Thank you again~! Stay awesome as well~!**

**To Promocat: Wait till you see the other chapters I'm planning...:3 **

**To Paxloria: You're right about that. But don't worry. It's explained a bit more in this chapter.**

**And Applegate isn't supposed to be the smartest character in the story. Plus, before Myra could stop him, he was on Homer the Horse.**

**And thank you~!**

**To Pyro Bunny: Yes~! I'm American. And I swear ALOT! But just when I think I can drop the most f-bombs in America, I go to my school and listen to my friend Emmaniel talk about sex. GOD DAYUM. **

**And thanks~! I'm trying my didily-darnest~!**

**To All of You: Thank you so much~! You guys have no clue how awesome I feel. I feel almost as awesome as Prussia. And that's saying something~! **

**Keep Reading, Reviewing, and Following. I have enough love for everyone~! *Holds out basket full of love* **


	4. She Needs Information

Luna mewled. She felt strangely comfortable. As if she was in a comfy bed, covered by a warm blanket, with Myra in her cat form nuzzled into her neck. It felt all too real. She also felt...cured. She didn't feel like she was sick. Warmth was surrounding her, and she felt happy. This was the first good dream in a while. Smiling, she nuzzled into the warm pillow, feeling completely at peace...wait, woah! A pillow!?

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up in the bed. "What...?" She eyed the room she was in. It was very fancy looking. "How did I get here...?"

She shifted so her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked behind her to notice Myra in her cat form. She was sleeping soundly, and if it weren't for the normal rise and fall of her side, Luna would've been mistaken her for a corpse. She shifted again and picked the she-cat up. The cat opened her eyes and mewed a protest.

"Myra, we got to make the bed." Luna stated, shakily getting off of the bed and putting her down. The she-cat mewed and stretched, her body starting to morph. The body completely formed into Myra's regular form, and she yawned.

"Okay, mistress..." She replied, yawning again.

"What did I tell you about calling me mistress? Just call me Luna, Myra." She started to smoothe the sheets, still feeling weak.

"Okay, Luna." Myra corrected herself and started to fold the blankets. They both flinched when they heard the door open.

"Mistresses Morphius, are you-" Sebastian blinked, suprised at what he was seeing. "Oh, you both are awake."

Luna smiled weakly. "Please, don't call me mistress. Call me Luna." She fluffed her pillow and put it back in its place. She smiled at the butler, recognizing him from the night before.

"I don't remember your name, though. What is it?" She asked, cocking her head.

"My name is Sebastian."

"Sebastian...that's a nice name." She beamed. Suddenly, hunger stabbed her like a cleaver to the stomach. She collasped onto her knees from the feeling, holding her belly as if it was going to fall off. Myra took action quickly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Lean on me, okay Luna?" She whispered, locking her arm around Luna's.

"Okay, Myra..." She whispered weakly. It was very hard for her to stand, and she was shaking. Her stomach grumbled loudly, begging for food.

Sebastian smiled. "You must be hungry. The young master insisted for you to have breakfeast with him, anyway." Actually, it was quite the opposite. Sebastian himself had insisted they stay, for it would ruin the Phantomhive name for them not to. Ciel kept insisting for him to make them leave, however. Until, he had-ahem- 'convinced' him otherwise. Sebastian tried not to smirk at the thought. Oh, how his master tasted delicious.

Luna nodded weakly, and Sebastian lead both of them to the dining room. When they got there, a certain guard was wolfing down his food.

"Oh, hey, Myra. Hey, little girl," He said through a mouthful of food. Luan waved at him weakly.

"Hi, Mr. Guard." She greeted weakly, walking by herself to the table, before nearly collapsing to the ground. Myra, once again, held her up and walked her to the table. Luna plopped down in the seat, and she looked at the food before her.

"Oh, wow..." She whispered. Never in her life had she seen such a rich looking coffee cake. She heard Sebastian inform her what kind it was, but it came through one ear and out the other. She picked up her fork and cut into it. The silver-headed girl licked her lips and ate a piece of the cake.

"Oh my...this is...d-delicious..." She said, smiling brightly. She ate more, and managed to keep a lady like appearence while doing so. Eventually, shefinishes the rather large slice of cake and feel pretty regenerated.

She notices a blue-haired boy sitting across from her. She stares at him for a few seconds, deciding wether or not to ask him a question. She decides to ask him.

"Hey, um, sir...how did I get here...?"

* * *

**OOC: I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. **

**Cuz I'm too lazy to write the rest.**

**To Promo Cat: Yeah. I just felt like that would suit him best. XD**

**So, I'll end on that. Like I said, I'm trying to update my stories as fast as I can, so sorry if it looks/is terrible because I was, indeed, rushed. I have to update California nad the Fifty staes, too. So, I'm going to do just that. Bye~!**


	5. She Needs a Job

Ciel stiffened. "Excuse me?"

Luna stuttered, "I...I'm sorry if I'm b-being rude but...I wanted to know..."

There was deafening silence for a few moments. To Luna, and pretty much everyone there, it felt like it was never going to break. That is, until Myra broke it.

"We brought you here. Simple as that."

She turned her gaze to Myra. "Who's we? I um...don't remember Mr. Sebastion or Mr. Phantomhive help me. The last I remember is you trying to wake me up."

Myra sighed and returned her gaze, yellow meeting amber.

"By we, I mean you and the new guard. He's a bloody idiot."

Applegate looked up fom his food and glared at Myra. "Hey!"

Luna giggled at his expression. "He surely looks like one right now."

"I do not." He argued.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do. Not."

"Do so."

Applegate growled in defeat. Luna watched his face, a victorious smirk on her face. When it lit up suddenly, she prepared herself for something equally childish.

"Do so."

"Indeed."

"God damn it." He muttered, slamming his head onto the table. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian watched the display in amusement, both slightly reminded of Baldo.

Luna smiled at Ciel and Sebastian. "Th-Thank you for sparing me, sirs. A-And thank you for freeing me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Sebastian sent her a polite smile and bowed. "It was my pleasure, miss."

Ciel smiled politely as well, but wondered something._ Why would she be so happy? We tried to kill her. Yet she's greatful for something else that we didn't even mean to do?_

"It was no problem at all, Luna."

Luna smiled brightly. "And thank you for the food. I was really hungry."

Sebastian smiled politely again. "Thank you again, miss."

"No problem, Mr. Sebastian."

"Umm...sorry if I'm being rude...but...may I have seconds? I'm still very hungry."

"Certaintly."

* * *

After Luna had finished eating, she brought her dishes to where the kitchen was. She had figured out where the kitchen was because she smelled a stale scent of food coming from there. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a sink. The silverette walked over to it and started to clean her plate and cup carefully, not wanting to miss a spot. Once she was done, she started to dry them off when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, hello, miss."

Startled, Luna almost dropped the plate, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian." She greeted, still very suprised. She had no clue why she didn't scent him or hear him coming. She tasted the air as a wolf or cat would when they were trying to find prey. She caught a scent similar to ash, but combined with the scent of a normal male human. It was a strange scent, but to her, it was a good one.

"You don't have to clean your plate. I could do it."

She shrugged. "Well, for one, I don't like feeling like a slob. For two, I don't want to burden you." She finished drying her plate and put it down on the counter and started to dry her cup.

"It won't be a burden, miss. I promise you that."

"For three, I like helping out." She said with a smile, turning her head to meet his gaze. She willed herself not to shudder at their color and finished listing off her reasons by saying: "And for four, I'm done cleaning them now." She turned and showed him the proof.

"Where do I put them?"

Sebastian just took the dishes out of her hands and put them away.

"Thank you for helping, miss."

"It's a pleasure to help someone who's helped me." She said simply and walked out of the kitchen, finding her way back to the dining room by retracing her scent.

* * *

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and bowed.

"Master. I do believe you said something about needing more employees."

Ciel just stared at him. "Yes, what of it?"

"I believe we should hire miss Luna and her two friends."

Cile gawked at his butler. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Miss Luna cleaned her dishes without asking me to do so."

"And?"

"She happens to be very keen on helping others."

"...I'll think about it. What about her friends?"

"We can watch them and see what they do throughout the day."

"...Sebastian, this is an order: Watch our guests carefully."

* * *

Myra walked down the hall, looking for her sister. She tasted the air and caught her scent, quickening her pace. Eventually, she noticed Luna stumbling through the halls, looking as if she's going to faint.

"Luna!" Myra yelped, watching as her sister fell over, knocking into a vase. With a swiftness, she flew foreward, catching Luna in one arm and the vase in the other one. She put the vase back and helped steady Luna.

"Th-Thanks, Myra." Stuttered Luna weakly, her eyes blank. The girl started to walk, only to stumble again. If Myra wasn't there, she would've hit the ground.

"Lean on me, Luna. I'll get you some more food, okay?"

"O-Okay...Myra."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel watched them carefully.

"Myra seems to be a good supporter." Noted Sebastian quietly.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. she has good reflexes too. She could be a good employee."

* * *

Applegate noticed Luna and Myra walking. He ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" He asked, worried.

Myra nodded. "Yes. She's fine. She just needs some more food."

Applegate let out a breath of relief. "That's good." He noticed a strange boy walking up to them. Since he didn't know who he was, he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, his grip on his shoulders vice-like.

"I-It's me...Finny..." He whimpered. Applegate's eyes widened and he released his shoulders, feeling ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"I-It's fine."

* * *

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not hiring that idiot."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand, young master. He does already have a job."

He turned to his butler. "I've made my decision."

* * *

**OOc: Aaaaaaaand, here I am again.**

**I'm soooo sorry for the slow ass update. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Promocat: :3 We all know what went down...**

**Azreal: Here you go! Sorry for the delay.**


	6. She Needs Help?

Luna and Myra sat in Ciel Phantomhive's office, wondering why they were there. One second, they were laughing at Applegate's idiocy, the next second they were in his office on the young master's behalf. Ciel sat across from them, his gaze centered on them, as if evaluating them.

"Would you two happen to be interested in a job here?" He asked flatly. Myra blinked and Luna's eyes widened, both suprised at his offer.

After a few moments, Ciel asked in a serious tone, "Do you want this job or not?"

Luna snapped out of her shocked daze and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes! O-Of course."

Myra snapped out of her daze as well. She gave him a suspicous look.

"What sort of job is it?" She asked, her voice steady and strong.

"You two will be maids." He answered patiently.

Myra nodded. "Okay. Will we be sleeping here? Do we need to buy the uniform? ...I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but-" She sighed, trying to find the right words.

"-I need some more info before my sister and I apply for a job."

Ciel nodded in slight understanding. "Of course," He said, handing them both job application papers.

Myra read over the papers slowly and carefully, soaking up the information like a sponge. However, Luna just glanced over the decidedly important parts.

Myra finished reading and looked at Ciel. "We'll take it."

Luna beamed, and if she had a tail right there and then, it would be wagging.

"M-My first job...I can't wait!"

Ciel nodded and called Sebastian, who was waiting outside the door patiently. Sebastian walked in obediently.

"Yes, young master?"

"Show them around the mansion."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Luna and Myra followed Sebastian through the manor, Luna looking at everything with total awe and Myra silently observing everything.

Sebastian eventually stopped outside of a room.

"This is where you two will be sleeping."

Luna and Myra both peeked into the room before slowly opening the door and entering.

In the room, there were five beds. Four for the other workers...and one for the other two. Sebastian seemed to notice the shortage of beds and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I had thought that this situation was already taken care of..." There was an edge in Sebastian's voice that suprised the both of them.

"No, it's fine, Sebastian," Myra said calmly, "Luna and I are used to sleeping in the same bed already. You don't have to worry."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah."

Sebastian just smiled simpily. "Very well." Before he walked out of the room to leave the two to themselves, he cast them a glance over his shoulder. "You two are quite interesting. I look forward to working with you."

* * *

Luna cuddled into the pillow, wrapped in the blanket. It was very late now. Her sister was sound asleep next to her. She could hear her soft breathing, and she smiled. Knowing her big sister was safe relaxed her with every breath she took. Luna eventually sighed and turned over, trying to find a sleeping position that would help her sleep. Unfourtunately, she failed. She looked around the room for the millionth time. The other workers were still asleep. She sat up and stared at the wall, memorizing the little dips and curves in it. She eventually found herself looking at the door, having the urge to go through it and explore the mansion. The silverette shook her head at her urge and plopped back onto the bed, stiring her sister but not waking her. Insomnia was to be expected, she supposed. She was a natural all-nighter _before_ she lost her parents, after all. When she was in that tower, her insomia problem was only increased due to nightmares. She shuddered at the memory of her nightmares. They were mostly fire related. But only one was recurring. Her mother's training getting out of hand. She was shaking in fear just even thinking about that one. She gulped and forced herself to think about something else.

She got out of the bed and looked out of the window, remembering her family. Her mother was a beautiful lady. Long, wavy brown hair, purple eyes, snowy skin...not to mention she was still quite the looker after two pregnancies. And she was pure Italian.

Luna sighed. She didn't look anything like her mother. In fact, she looked like a mini, female version of her father. Silver hair, amber eyes, boyish appearence. She didn't look anything like an Italian. And, she lacks an interesting accent. No English accent like Myra (Well, that's because she's adopted...), no beautiful Italian accent like her mother. Instead, she had an American accent like her Italian-American father and her other sister Amanda (Also adopted).

She blinked at the thought of Amanda. She hadn't thought of her in a while. Amanda was very pretty. She had wavy brown hair with dark green streaks (No one knows how she got the streaks; _Mamma_ and _Papà_ always joked about her being half elf). There were a few actual curls in her hair. She had dark green eyes that, she could've sworn, were always twinkling. If they were to see each other today, she would be the same age as Luna. And, she had an unforgettable obsession with magic. She loved magical stories, magic tricks, magical creatures...it was a strange obsession, but it was hers. Amanda had a really cool last name, too. Hawkheart. When her parents had adopted her, she absolutely refused to change her last name. Luna didn't blame her. It was a cool name. Luna recalled having a rather nasty argument with Amanda before she last saw her. She shook her head to clear it, feeling tears of regret well up in her eyes as she remembered making her happy-go-lucky sister cry. She didn't want to cry now. It could wake the others. She forced herself to think about something else, biting her lip to keep herself from sobbing.

She thought about the necklace she was wearing, unconsiously holding the 'stone' on the end of it. _Wolfstone...I haven't seen this guy in a while..._ She brought the 'stone' up to her face, looking at it. The normally gray 'stone' was amber in color and smooth to the touch. It looked more like an opal, actually. Well, Wolfstone actually varied in shape. Wolfstone is a kind of stone that chooses a master. When it chooses that master, its color changes to the color of its master's eyes. It also changes its shape to match its master's personality. If you're kind and easy to get along with, you're an opal; if you're touchy and hard to be friends with, you're a diamond; if you're timid and easy to hurt, you're quartz, and so on. She knew this because she had seen one like this before. Her father wore one on his collar (Why he wore a collar, she had no clue). She ran her thumb across the stone, feeling its smooth surface. She repeated this act several times over until she felt the 'stone' pulse. Her eyes widened as what felt like heart beats pulse under her thumb. The pulses got stronger and stronger, and eventually, an amber light pulsed in time with the 'heart beats'. She felt her eyes doing some sort of pulsing in time with the 'stone' as well. She could only guess that her eyes were pulsing amber as well. Her eyes were burning, and she could swear that one more pulse would make her head explode. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pulsing stopped. She felt relaxed and smiled as the pain in her head and her eyes seeped out of her.

Then, all of a sudden, one very bright final pulse sent her into a world of darkness.

* * *

**OOC: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the wait, guys!**

**Promocat: We all know what went down. ;3 **

**And yes. Yes she can.**

**fem!Canada: This was a very "slow ass update", but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening again!**

**Azreal: Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**To Everyone: I'm so sorry for this long wait! I have important news, so read with care, 'Kay? I decided to ****schedule when the new chapters will be updated. Expect new chapters for this story on Saturdays, alright? Now, do as you would normally do, and Read, Follow, and Favorite! 'Kay?**


	7. She Needs Another Guardian

Luna opened her eyes, only to see darkness. She looked around, wondering where she was. Suddenly, she heard an unclear voice. It sounded like a guy or a boyish girl.

"Hello...?" She asked, looking around. The vocalization was made again, only louder.

"Show yourself! I'm not scared." She shouted into the darkness bravely. She saw what seemed like a shadow approach her. The silverette walked towards it, her hands clenched into fists.

"Come here. I dare you."

"...Heheheh..."

"Who are you?" Luna demanded, her nails digging into her palms.

"Hehehehehehehehehheheheh!"

Luna stood her ground, starting to get a little creeped out.

"Answer me."

"Oh, fine." The voice answered, sounding as if it was a child being forced to eat vegetables. The shadow seemed to melt away from the figure, revealing a handsome man with stone grey eyes. He stood much taller than Luna, but then again, lots of people did. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and beat up black boots. Strangely, he also wore a black spiked collar with a grey stone as its tag. Like her father, almost. His hair was strange. Black with gray streaks. She had never seen anyone that looked like that. Not even close.

"So, who are you?" She asked, her hands still fists.

"You can relax, y'know." The man said, coming closer. Luna now noticed he had horns and a wolf-like tail. He smelled like Sebastian. "I don't like it when my clients are tense."

"Answer my question first."

The man frowned. "You're no fun." He walked closer and closer until he was inches away from her. She noticed folded back bat wings and wolf ears. "I'm whoever you want me to be. You can choose a name for me if you like."

Luna cocked her head. "Why...?"

He smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "_There's_ something fun to explain." His wings fluttered excitedly, and Luna flinched back.

"You see, I'm a demon, if you haven't figured out already."

Luna nodded. "Okay, but what's with the wolf ears and the tail?"

He smiled wider. "I'm a hellhound. A canine demon. There's a bunch of different kinds of hellhounds. Hellwolves, hellcoyotes, hellfoxes. But I'm the son of Ceberus. Meaning I'm half and half."

Luna's eyes widened. "Woah, really?"

He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Heheheheh...it's no big deal. Ceberus has a bunch of pups."

Luna smiled a little. "For a demon, you seem nice." _And kinda stupid..._

He looked back at her and crossed his arms. "I'm not very nice normally. I'm only nice like this when it comes to clients."

The silverette cocked her head. "Clients?"

The demon nodded. "Yep. A demon's client is someone who a demon tries to make a contract with."

"You're trying to contract me, then."

He nodded. "You catch on quickly."

"Why me...? Why do you want to contract me?"

"Because you have a Wolfstone in your possession. A Wolfstone is a sort of demonic stone that helps a werewolf deal with its powers. Every demon knows about that, so it's not a suprise that your friend Sebastian knows about it."

Luna's eyes widened. "I knew he smelled weird...he smelled demonic...I thought it was just me..."

He smiled. "You're smarter than you look."

"Well, the differences between demons like him and demons like me are huge. Demons like him eat your soul when your contract is fufilled. I eat your soul when you're dead. When demons like him contract a client, they brand them on a part of their body. I just brand our gem, therefore avoiding a pained client. Demons like him can't really eat human food. Demons like me can eat some of it."

Luna cocked her head. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, yes. I've been really bored. I waited and waited for hundreds of years for someone, anyone, to pick up my gem. So when your sister picked it up, I was pretty happy. Then I realized it wasn't a werewolf. And I was pissed. Then I saw you." His face twisted into one of disgust. "Filthy humans...tying up a little girl like that. You were bruised and scratched. You lost all hope of everything. I saw it in your eyes. You had no life left. Even seeing your long lost sister didn't bring much of anything back. You accepted death at the age of thirteen. It made me feel angry. It made me feel sorry for you. It made me feel several things that I haven't felt since I was a pup."

Luna blinked at this. _A caring demon. What a strange combination...a nice one too..._

"So I thought, if I could help you live your life without that sort of acceptence until you're old enough, it would make a damn fine meal." He looked at her and licked his lips hungrily.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Continue."

"And, my kind behaves like a dog. We stick by our clients until they die. But when they die, and we eat your soul..." He paused, and Luna could make out what looked like fear on his face. It died away quickly, though. "My stone cracks, and we die along with our masters."

Luna's eyes widened. "Y-You're serious?"

He nodded. "Yes. Once we die, we will be reborn as something that accompanies your new life." He looked into her eyes, causing her to shiver. "It is almost day time. Your co-workers will wake up soon. Will you make the deal?"

Luna nodded. "Why not?"

"So, who am I, then?" He asked, cocking his head.

"...Did you ever have a name as a pup?"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I believe I was called Sesil."

Luna smiled. "Sesil Fluffy Weller."

"Hmm?"

"That's your name. Sesil is your first name, Weller is your-"

"Yes, but why Fluffy?"

"That's your middle name."

"...Why?"

"You said you're a dog, right?"

"Ugggh...fine. Sesil Fluffy Weller it is..."

She smiled, and Sesil's eyes pulsed gray. She felt her eyes pulse and she guessed her eyes were pulsing as well. His stare into her eyes grew more intense by the second and the pulses got stronger as well. Eventually, she noticed that the pulses started to grow red. Her own amber pulses started to grow red as well. Soon, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead that triggered more pain to spread throughout her body. Eventually, their eyes both pulsed red before stopping for a few seconds.

Then, one sudden powerful pulse caused the world to turn dark once again

"Thank you for contracting, Luna Sol Morphius. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

**OOC: Here's the next chapter. :3 Beware, for the next chapter...will be strange.**

**Promocat: No problem~! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it as well. :3**

**Everyone: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I've had Sesil as one of my RP characters, and I wanted to put him in the story somehow. So this happened. :3 Keep Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following and stay awesome, peeps. :3**


	8. She Needs to Wake Up

Luna woke up slowly once again. She noticed she was on the floor, and she got up slowly. She felt no pain at all, and she felt energized. It was like she was never malnourished. Never been whipped raw by the owners of the tower. Never been slashed with silver knives. Luna felt completely normal. She remembered last night with a confused look on her face.

_That was the weirdest dream I've had in a while..._

_**That wasn't a dream, Luna.**_

Luna jumped. "S-Sesil...?" She looked around, trying to spot his colorless figure.

_**Say it in your head. They **_**will**_** think you're crazy.**_

Luna blinked and did what he said. _So you are real...Where are you? _

_**In the stone. Where else?**_

Luna blinked again. _Oh..._

Luna heard Myra sit up in bed. "Luna...? Why're you up so early...?" Luna turned and saw Myra, who's black hair strangely had no traces of bedhead. Her tired, yellow eyes were on her, waiting for an answer.

"Nightmares." She half-lied. If Myra found out about Sesil, she would be screwed.

She ravenette frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay!" Luna chirped, "No need to worry about me." She forced a large smile, showing off her unusually sharp teeth.

Myra sighed sleeply. "How can I _not_ worry? You're my bloody sister, Luna. And I haven't seen you for three years." She tore her gaze away from Luna. "If something were to happen to you again, I don't know what I'd do."

Luna's wide smile dulled and turned sad. "Yeah...I know. I just...don't want you to worry. I don't want you to be sad." Her smile brightened again. "Hey, let's talk about something else."

Her sister smiled, stretched and got out of bed. "Okay. Do you know what time it is?"

Luna cocked her head. "I don't really remember..."

_**It's five 'o clock. You two woke up at the right time. I think your friend Sebastian's coming over right about now.**_

"...Maybe around five? Not sure..."

Just as she said that, Sebastian opened the door, only to look at them. "Oh, good. You two are up."

He proceeded to wake the other workers up.

Mey-Rin blushed at Sebastian. "G-Good morning, Sebastian."

Baldo groaned. "Ehhhhh...lemme sleep..."

"It's time to work, Baldo."

"Oh..."

Tanaka woke up easily.

"Hoh hoh hoh."

Finni yawned and stretched cutely. "Goood morniiing..."

Luna smiled cheerfully. "G'morning, guys."

Myra smiled sleepily. "Good morning, all."

Finni looked at her curiously. "Where did you get that collar?"

Everyone gave her a look except Sebastian. Luna blinked and looked down at her neck, just noticing the collar. On it had the amber Wolfstone as a dog tag of sorts. "Oh, that's our father's." Myra answered for her, "He was a dog trainer, and for some reason, he always wore that collar. I guess she kept the bloody thing as a momento."

Luna nodded slowly. "Yeah. I miss him alot..."

Finni gave her a sad look. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

Sebasian gave the sisters their uniforms. "Put these on, please. If you need any help, please ask Mey-Rin." And with that, he shooed the boys out of the room ("Give the ladies some privacy." "Oh...S-Sorry! R-Right away!" "I was just about to leave anyway." "Hoh Hoh Hoh.") and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Luna unfolded the dress and looked at it, confused. "Um...how do we put this on?"

Myra, who was already undressing, came over to help her. She wasn't completely undressed; only her dress was off.

_**Damn, your sister has a nice body...**_

_Shut up, Sesil, you damn pedophile._

_**How old is she?**_

_Sixteen._

_**...Oh God...**_

"Undress, I'll help you." She said with a sympathetic smile. Mey-Rin came over as well. "I'll help you too."

Luna nodded, and the first thing she took off was the collar. She threw it onto her bed.

_**Hey, what's the big idea!?**_

She took off her dress and threw it onto the bed too, covering the Wolfstone.

_**D-Do you think I'm going to check you out or something?!**_

* * *

Luna looked at herself in the mirror. Her rat's nest of hair was combed (Her growls of pain and screeches made Sesil flinch) and its silver locks went down to her lower back. Her face had been washed, revealing cuteness behind all the dirt. Her large amber eyes were bright due to being fully awake. And her collar only added an extra cuteness to her."Ughh...at least it's not too uncomfortable."

Myra smiled and ruffled her hair. "You look adorable, Luna."

Mey-Rin nodded. "Yeah! You look sooo cute~! I can just eat you up!"

_**I honestly think you look okay in this outfit. What's the matter?**_

"I just...I don't know...I'm not used to wearing this kind of stuff."

Mey-Rin smiled reassuringly. "It's okay! You'll get used to it."

"What time is it?" Myra asked suddenly, and everyone in the room stiffened. Mey-Rin grabbed both of their hands and dashed out the door.

"Hurry! We're going to be late!"

* * *

Myra, Luna, and Mey-Rin all started to do work around the house. Luna was dusting a vase of high value. She knew how to dust: She's seen her mother do it before. She was done quickly and she moved on to another part of the mansion. Pretty soon, she was called in for breakfeast. Once she was done eating, she helped put dishes away and went back to cleaning. Then she was called back in for lunch. She put away the plates and continued to dust. The same was repeated for dinner. Thankfully, the dusting was weekly. Tommorow would be better.

* * *

She laid back on the bed next to her sister, who was sleeping soundly once again.

_Uggh...how the hell can she sleep so easily...?_

_**I'm awake, you know. I can help you fall asleep.**_

Luna smiled. _Really?_

_**Yeah. I could talk to you.**_

Luna frowned. _Of course you can. But that keeps me awake. It doesn't help me fall asleep._

_**You're on your own, then.**_

_What?! Can't you cause the Wolfstone to do that glowing thingy that made me fall asleep?_

_**I can only do that when someone's liable for a contract.**_

_Oh..._

Luna tossed and turned, quickly finding a comfot zone under the blankets. It felt warm. She liked being warm. She curled up and relaxed. Eventually, after an hour or so, sleep found her.

* * *

Luna was in a familiar place. The basement of her old house. Her mother stood right there, her purple eyes focused on her.

"Luna. It's time to train." Her accented voice, normally relaxing to hear, pierced through Luna's brain and caused shivers to run down her spine. The coldness of that sentence was always foreign, no matter how many times Luna heard it.

Her mother got her knife out and slashed at the air a few times before standing up straight.

"Come at me." Her voice pierced the air as sharp as her own knife, and Luna got into position, hesitant as always. Her legs were bended at the knees and her hands, turned into fists, were at her side. She bore her teeth, too. For some weird reason (possibly because it was a werewolf thing), she always bore her teeth when she got ready to battle. It seemed like an instinct she had.

"I said 'Come at me', not 'Get into position'." That was the trigger sentence. Luna lunged foreward with what can only be described as a battle cry. Her mother dodged her easily. When Luna looked up at her mother, her pupils covered her whole iris, before turning into little pins, locking on her. She lunged again, only to feel the knife start to plunge into her gut. Before it can go in too deep, Luna jumped back, whimpering in pain. Her mother quickly took advantage of this situation and slashed the knife across her right shoulder and down to her collar bone. Luna bit her lip to keep from screaming. She jumped back again and tackled her mother to the gound, despite the pain. She pinned her mother down for a few seconds, before feeling the knife plunge into her gut, much deeper than before. She bit her lip to keep from screaming again. Her mother quickly took control of the situation, pinning her down once again.

"Sweety, do you feel pain?" She pulled the knife out of her gut and held it at her neck.

"_N-No, Mamma._" She choked out through her silent tears. _Am I going to die this time?_

"You're a bad liar." She tossed the knife away and got out a piece of fabric. Luna writhed at the sight of it.

"_N-No...Mamma! Per favore-!_" The fabric was being wrapped around her neck. Soon, the squeezing started, and she writhed in fear and pain. The fabric was squeezed tighter and tighter, until she was bleeding and bruised badly. She wanted it to stop so badly.

_**LUNA!**_

* * *

**OOC: Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Coco Puff: Yay~! A new reviewer! I hope you like this new chapter! And I'm glad you like this story. :3**

**Promocat: Well, in a way he is. Sebastian doesn't give a crap about Sesil. Probably because Sesil is weaker than Sebastian. Which will be mentioned later on in the story.**

**Hope you all like this chapter! But, then again, there will probably be some tears next chapter. And, holy carp, guys! I have a huge announcement!**

**This story has 1,318 views! Wow! This is my most popular story right now. I'm serious. You have no idea how suprised I am at how popular this story is! I thought that at least one person would review this story. Only one. But this story has 20 reviews, 17 follows, and 16 favorites. All from so many brilliant people! I...I can't explain exactly how I feel, but I'll try. I'm proud that I got so far with just eight chapters (as stupid and vain as that sounds), I'm ecstatic that I got so many views, I'm excited for the next reviews, and I'm suprised at how many people actually bothered to read stuff I wrote. It's very emotional for me right now, as you can imagine. It probably wouldn't be a big deal for a regular person to get 1,000+ views, but for a weird person like me...it definetly is. I love you all!**

***hugs everyone because I'm an emotional wreck right now***


	9. She Needs Clarity

All pain faded away as soon as Sesil's voice rang out, and so did Luna's mother and the basement. Luna was met with darkness for a few moments. Then she opened her eyes.

Sesil was standing over her, looking down at her with worried crimson eyes. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sesil-" Sesil quickly covered her mouth because she had forgotten to whisper. He brought a finger up to his lips in a quiet shush gesture. He then trailed the finger up to the side of his head.

_**Speak in your mind, okay?**_

Luna nodded. _Gotcha. _

He gave her a slight nod. _**Good. I don't want your sister to wake up.**_

_One question. Why aren't you colorless now?_

He blinked and cocked his head. _**I don't understand.**_

_Before, you had grey eyes and gray tipped hair. Now your eyes are red and your hair streaks are red._ She noticed his dog tag was red as well. _Oh, and your dog tag's red, too._

Sesil looked down at himself. _**Oh, I see it now...**_ He looked at her with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

_**Your mother is a huge bitch.**_

It was Luna's turn to cock her head. _Why would you say that?_ She was truely confused why he would say that. _It was just training between me and Mamma. Stuff like that happened all the time._

Sesil's eyes widened. _**Your mom **_**beat **_**you. She said it was training, but it wasn't. It was a way for her to beat you up!**_

_...No...no it wasn't! She was showing me when to give up in a fight._

Luna noticed the emotion in his eyes got stronger. _**You never give up in a fight. Not unless if your friends tell you to.**_

_I told her that too... _She put her hand on her throat. _But...she punished me. _

Sesil bore his teeth in anger. _**Humans are despicable creatures. Hurting their own child until they accept death. **_He stopped baring his teeth and he knelt down so he could look into her eyes, putting his hands on her shoulders. _**You're one of the few good ones out there, Luna. Your mother is a despicable because she did that to you. I'm not too sure about your sisters or your father, since I haven't personally interacted with them. **_

_Wait...how do you know about Amanda?_ Luna asked him after she blinked in suprise.

_**I know all your memories because I contracted you. I saw you dreaming about your past, so I looked into your dream...and I had to wake you up. That broke the contract a little, because you're supposed to summon me. But...I couldn't stand there and let my mistress have a nightmare.**_

Luna smiled softly. _Thank you. ...For a demon, you're really sweet._

Sesil returned her smile. _**Well, I have to make sure my mistress is comfortable and safe.**_

The silverette bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling. _Myra used to call me mistress._

_**I know. I figured you would be more comfortable if I refered to you as mistress.**_

Luna shook her head. _Actually...I prefer just Luna._

_**Okay, my mistress.**_ Sesil smirked playfully and Luna rolled her eyes with a smile. _Fine, don't listen to me, my pet._

They both laughed quietly. Sesil looked over at the door all of a sudden, clearly tense. _**I smell Sebastian and his young master...**_

Luna blinked and sniffed the air, picking up their scents as well. She pushed him to get his attention. _Cazzo! Hide, then!_

_**It's too late! They know I'm here.**_ The door creaked open, but Luna didn't panic. Instead, she asked Sesil a question.

_What're we going to do?_ The door opened, and Sesil quickly shot back: _**Time to find out.**_

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room, both clearly on their guard. Sesil noticed them and turned to face them protectively. Luna quickly and carefully got off the bed and stood by Sesil's side, not wanting him to face the pair alone.

"Luna-" Ciel started, only to be interupted by Sesil.

"Let's talk about this in a more private location. We'll wake them up." He whispered loud enough to be heard by the oncoming pair and Luna, but not by everyone in the whole room.

* * *

Ciel stopped and seemed to consider it. After a moment or two, he gestured them to follow him, and he left the room. Sebastian tailed Ciel with a slight smile. Sesil and Luna exchanged looks before following them out the room quietly.

"Luna, who is _this_?" He asked with a glare. Luna looked up at Ciel (who was an inch or so taller than her) with slight fear in her eyes.

"His name is Sesil Fluffy Weller." She answered with a calmness that was not evident in her eyes. Sesil stiffened at the use of his middle name, and he braced himself for embarassment. Sebastian glanced at Sesil, pitying him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"His name is Sesil Fluffy Weller." Luna repeated, feeling more fear now.

"That's quite an...interesting name." Ciel pointed out, secretly amused at Sesil's middle name. Luna nodded in response, trying to be as polite as possible. He turned his gaze on Sesil, who was next to Luna.

"And you. When did you contract Luna?" He asked with authority in his voice as always. Sesil looked at Luna for permission, and she nodded.

"I contracted her last night." He answered as if it was obvious.

"Where is her seal?" Ciel asked. Sesil looked at Luna for permission again, and she nodded. He grabbed her 'dog tag' and rubbed it. A red colored seal appeared on it immediately. In turn, an amber seal appeared on his dog tag.

"Right here. Where's yours?" Sesil countered. Luna looked at the pair, wondering if they'll answer it or not. Ciel's eye widened slightly in suprise. He and Sebastian exchanged glances, but Ciel removed his eyepatch, revealing his other eye to be intact and purple in color. On it was a seal. Luna's eyes widened, completely shocked by where his seal was.

"Y-Your eye...works..." She choked out, her own amber eyes wide.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes, it works." His eyes then settled their gaze on Sesil once again.

"Why are you here? What is your motive besides consuming her soul?"

Sesil looked at Luna for permission. She nodded, and he said, "That is my only goal. She has not presented a goal for me to follow."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a bit. "...Your species...that is the only thing they want?"

Sesil shrugged. "My species is supossed to live with their host until the host dies. And when their host dies, they eat their first and last meal and die with them. There's nothing in between, as far as I know."

Sebastian nodded. "I see. So you have no favors. You are doomed to living with your own prey until that prey dies."

Sesil nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Luna blinked. '_Unfortunately'?_

Her demon looked at her. "Well, I can't tell if it's unfortunate or not yet. I haven't lived with Luna long enough to know if it'll be a fine last meal or a terrible one."

Luna choked back a sigh of relief. "Well, that makes sense."

Ciel nodded once, his eyes closed in concentration. "...Sesil, correct?" Said demon looked at the young master with content.

"You are correct."

He opened his eyes. "Right. Sesil... I need you to prove to me that Luna and her acomplises should stay. Prove to me that you are not a threat."

Sesil and Luna exchanged glances, both wondering what he meant. Sesil's voice sounded in her head. _**What do you think he means?**_

_I was just about to ask you that, Sesil. I don't have a clue._

Sebastian broke the seemingly long silence. "I believe my master is saying that he wants to make a deal with you."

The defending duo shared the same expression-shock and relief- before exchanging another look and nodding.

_**Okay Luna, let me deal with this. I'm a demon, I'm trained on making deals.**_

_Gotcha._

"Okay," Sesil replied cautiously, "cut to the chase. Tell me- I mean- us what you've got in mind."

Ciel nodded. "If you show me that you and your friends are not a threat, I'll let you work here for as long as you please."

Luna smiled brightly. "Will do!" She reached her hand out before Sesil tapped it lightly away.

_Hey!_

_**I told you I'm an expert at these things! Let me deal with this.**_

_Aren't you supposed to obey me?_

_**Yes, but you said you'd let me handle this. I'm meerly following orders.**_

"We'll only comply IF you hire Applegate."

Luna groaned and facepalmed.

_I forgot, you are kinda rash..._

_**SHHH! I'm talking!**_

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a quick glance before looking back at them.

With his eyes narrowed, the young master nodded slightly. "...Fine. We'll give him a call."

_**YESSSS! I GET TO SEE MORE OF THAT IDIOT! WOOT!**_

_You are unbelievable, Sesil._

"It's a deal then!" Sesil smiled confidently and shook Sebastian's hand, glaring at him. Sebastian returned said glare.

"Just remember," Sebastian reminded with a smile, "if you so much as touch a hair on my young master's head, you'll not only be escorted out of the mannor, but you'll be escorted out of this world. Do I make myself clear?"

"Same goes for Luna," He growled back, with the content smile still on his face and his hand still shaking the butler's.

Ciel and Luna both exchanged confused (and slightly annoyed on Ciel's part) glances.

"Okay, Sesil, enough shaking of the hand. Seriously..."

"I agree with her. Sebastian, it's a deal."

The demons let go of each other's hand, glaring at each other for a few seconds before nodding in respect.

"Nothing personal, Sebastian. Just buisness." Sesil appologized.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, but then he relaxed. "Yes. I feel the same."

"Okay... So... What do we do now...?" Asked Luna, contemplating all the options she could take.

Sebastian turned to her. "For now, Sesil will have to stay in the collar and only come out when needed." Sesil let out a slight sound of protest, before quieting himself.

"And you will have to keep this whole meeting a secret, and go back to bed. You have to wake up early again for your job."

Luna nodded in understanding. "I've been meaning to keep him a secret, so..."

"So go now. You need the rest, and young master does too."

Luna and Sesil nodded, going back to their room after bidding them a good night.

* * *

Ciel looked towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

Ciel sighed a bit. "I think we both know that they won't harm anyone. Not intentionally, at least."

"Yes. I know."

"So why do I get a bad feeling about this...?"

Sebastian turned to him, "Young master," he explained, "Luna is a very broken human. She would never mean to cause any pain. And Sesil is a young, inexperienced demon. They are both very much harmless. However..." He looked to the moon, deep in thought.

"It is not them that you are worried about, I think. It's their reputation. I think you know that too."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I believe so. But... what do you suppose we do when that reputation comes up?"

"I believe we should go with the flow, as they say. We'll deal with it when it is to be dealt with. I do not think it'll be something entirely out of our control."

"Are you quite sure Sebastian?"

"I am absolutely positive, young master. Now let's get you to sleep. It's terribly late, and your wife-to-be is coming over tommorow."

"...Don't remind me..."

* * *

**OOC: HEY YOU GUUUUUYYYYYSSSSS!**

**Guess who's outta school for the summer~? Me!**

**I'm so freaking sorry for that loooooong ass hiatus! I was busy with my first year of Highschool... and stuff got bad first semester and I spent the whole time bringing up my grades from D's and C's to A's and B's. So, I had that to deal with, plus I had personal things that came up in my life that made it even harder for me to write. BUT NOW THAT'S ALL OVER!**

**This update is brought to you by the tears of nostalgia that happened as I re-read all my fanfiction to remember exactly where I was at.**

** Promocat: Yeah, he's going to be chill with Sesil, as you can see, and yeah Luna's mom is a huge overcontrolling moster that is probably burning in the deepest pit of hell by now. **

** TopazVampire1999: Really? Thank you! I'm so sorry for the long ass hiatus, but I'll be uploading more and more~!**

** All of you: I MISSED YOU ALL AND I MISSED THIS STORY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE T.T SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS!**


	10. She Needs to Talk

Luna slowly awoke to see a brilliant black cat sitting on her chest. Its yellow eyes were practically digging holes into her pupils, and a now-frozen paw was in the air, previously about to deliver a bat to Luna's face. It stayed like that for a few seconds before lowering the paw and leaping off of her. Luna sat up sleepily and watched the cat morph back into the human that was her sister, Myra.

"Good, you're awake. Just ten minutes before it's time to get up."

Luna yawned before asking, "Why are we getting up earlier than usual, Myra?"

Myra smiled a little bit, "Well, I think it would be good to do so."

The werewolf blinked in surprise. She was definitely hiding something. _Weird...She's secretive, yeah, but not with me..._

_**Maybe she knows something about us? **_Sesil inquired, his voice both worried, bitter, and tired.

_I dunno, maybe. _She mentally shrugged and quickly turned to Myra again, cocking her head.

"What's up, Myra?" She whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.

"Nothing!" The ravenette insisted quietly. Luna's eyes narrowed even more so.

"Don't lie to me," Luna whispered softly, feeling betrayed, "I want to trust you, y'know..." She looked down for a second, clawing at her blanket. When she looked back up, she was greeted once more with her sister's yellow gaze.

_**WHA- How the F*CK did she get up so close so fast?**_ Sesil choked out.

"It's not something to talk about in this room, Luna, trust me." Myra whispered harshly. Luna blinked, but nodded in understanding.

Myra grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her out of bed. "We need to talk about something. Something big. Okay?"

"Yea..."

The sisterly duo ended up outside walking around the mansion hand in hand. Luna felt safe with their hands holding one-another, and she smiled at the ground as they walked.

"Luna."

The silverette raised her head and gave her sister her full attention, her smile disappearing for now. It was time to get serious now.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice anything...off about this place?" She asked, her voice firm but her face distant. Luna shrugged.

"...I...don't...know?" Luna answered, trying to figure out what to say, "I guess...? I've never _seen_ a mansion until a few days ago, so much as _lived_ in one..."

_**Convincing lie there Luna**_! **_Seems like you're used to this._** Sesil teased.

_Not really. I'm not lying, I'm just...well, bringing up less revealing thoughts I actually have._

_**AKA: Distorting the truth. Which is also lying. Hehe.**_

"Well...yes but..." Myra sighed.

"Let me ask you a different question. Do you find Sebastian a little...weird?"

"No, not really."

_**Wow, Mistress, you're good at lying! I wonder why? Aren't you Miss Totally-Pure?**_

_Be quiet, Sesil! I don't need your sass. Also, I'm technically not lying: Demons aren't that weird to me at all._

Myra sighed and asked another question. "Well, doesn't he smell a bit...weird?"

Luna shrugged. "A little bit yeah."

"And what does he smell like?"

"Like a regular guy, except more cleanly, and a bit..."

"Ashy?" Myra suggested.

"Yeah!"

Myra nodded, looking more content. "That's what I thought." She looked at Luna again, completely serious.

"Luna. Listen to me. Be careful around him. He might be a-" The cat-morph stopped herself.

_Demon. _Luna filled in to herself, just barely rejecting the urge to gulp.

"Well...Just... Be careful. He could be a danger to you and your demon."

Luna blinked in surprise.

_**WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!? HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW?**_

"H-How did you know about him?" Luna stuttered, her eyes wide.

Her sister giggled, and Luna felt Myra's hand squeeze hers. Luna felt herself relax at the rare sound of Myra giggling, and she squeezed her hand back. Their smiles appeared once again.

"I don't know everything about Wolfstones, Luna. But I do know this: In each one contains a demon that will keep you out of harm's way. You don't have to keep it-er- him a secret to me."

_**Damn right you mean 'him'. I'm not an 'it'. **_

"So, do you want to meet him?" Luna asked, her eyes huge and her inner tail wagging up a storm.

"Of course!"

Luna rubbed at her Wolfstone dog-tag, and whispered out loud: "Okay, Sesil, come on out!"

In a flash of amberish-red light, Sesil came out with a cocky smirk, that he quickly tried to hide as a polite smile.

"Hello, Miss, I'm Sesil." He introduced, bowing a bit. When he came up from said bow, he feasted his eyes on the image of Luna and Myra hold hands happily. His true personality immediately shined through his politeness.

"Ah, hello Sesil, my name is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know your name's Myra Morphius, you have Japanese ancestry but you were born in England, you were adopted by the Morphius family, you have cat morphing abilities, blah blah BLAH, are you two in lesbos?" He rambled, his smirk becoming a hyper smile, showing his teeth of canine ancestry.

Myra blinked, surprised at the sudden change in character. Luna wasn't as surprised, always prepared for that sassy part of Sesil to come out.

The sisters cocked their heads, not fully comprehending what the hell he was saying.

"Huh?" They asked in unison.

"Are you guys chowing down on the carpet?"

"?"

"From the island of Lesbos?"

"?"

"Stroking the cat?"

"...?"

"Are you guys lesbians with each other?"

Luna's eyes widened and her face went slightly red. Myra straight up laughed.

"Hahahahahano! We're sisters!"

"Yes, but you're not related. And I know a little something-something about Luna~" He winked, and Luna felt her face get even redder.

"It still would be a bit weird, and what's this little something-something?" She started to smirk a little.

Sesil smiled. "She's demi-"

"Ooookaaaay Sesil stop it right now."

"...Fine..."

He smiled wider, "I still want you two to be like that. It'll be cute~"

"No." Myra growled, pushing him a bit.

"What she said." Luna agreed.

Myra stiffened suddenly. "Ohshit."

"What?" Sesil and Luna asked at the same time, both cocking their heads like confused puppies.

"It's time to go. We have to get up in two minutes."

Luna blinked. "Oh."

Sesil sighed. "Right."

The demon quickly teleported back into the amber Wolfstone, and the sisterly duo raced back to their rooms.

**OOC: Here ya go! Second update this summer! I'm pumped! WOOT!**

** Promocat: Yea, that's the intention! Thank mutha-of-gog she's dead. :3**

** TopazVampire1999: Yay! Thanks for remembering in the long run~! (HeheIwon'ttell) And yeah, I was in eight grade when I first wrote this, actually. I'm gonna be in grade 10 next year (taking Creative Writing classes, ftw~!), and I'm excited about that! I'm also going to find time to update this story when I get back to good ol' high school!**

** Everyone: Thanks for reviewing and (re)reading this story. Follow it, Favorite it, and Review it, please! I love seeing your Reviews! It makes me smile!**


End file.
